1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Resistive memory has attracted increased attention as a likely candidate for replacing flash memory. As described herein, it is assumed that the resistive memory devices include Resistive RAM (ReRAM), in a narrow sense, that uses a transition metal oxide as a recording layer and stores its resistance states in a non-volatile manner, as well as Phase Change RAM (PCRAM) that uses chalcogenide, etc., as a recording layer to utilize the resistance information of crystalline states (conductors) and amorphous states (insulators).
It is known that the variable resistance elements in resistive memory have two modes of operation. One is to set a high resistance state and a low resistance state by switching the polarity of the applied voltage, which is referred to as “bipolar type”. The other enables the setting of a high resistance state and a low resistance state by controlling the voltage values and the voltage application time, without switching the polarity of the applied voltage, which is referred to as “unipolar type”.
To achieve high-density memory cell arrays, the unipolar type is preferable. This is because that the unipolar type solution enables, without transistors, cell arrays to be configured by superposing variable resistance elements and rectifier elements, such as diodes, on respective intersections between bit lines and word lines. Moreover, large capacity may be achieved without an increase in cell array area by arranging such memory cell arrays laminated in a three-dimensional manner (see Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2002-541613).
For unipolar-type ReRAM, data is written to a memory cell by applying, for a short period of time, a certain voltage to a variable resistance element. As a result, the variable resistance element changes from a high resistance state to a low resistance state. The operation of changing a variable resistance element from a high resistance state to a low resistance state is hereinafter referred to as the “set operation”. On the other hand, data is erased from a memory cell MC by applying, for a long period of time, a certain voltage that is lower than that applied in the set operation to a variable resistance element in its low resistance state after the set operation. As a result, the variable resistance element changes from a low resistance state to a high resistance state. The operation of changing a variable resistance element from a low resistance state to a high resistance state is hereinafter referred to as the “reset operation”. For example, a memory cell takes a high resistance state as a stable state (reset state) and data is written to the memory cell by such a set operation that causes a reset state to be switched to a low resistance state for binary storage.
In reset operation, a voltage greater than a certain voltage should be applied to a memory cell including a variable resistance element, taking into account the voltage drop due to the parasitic resistance of the entire path along which a reset current flows. In that case, the voltage applied in reset operation will exceed that required for set operation of the memory cell, which may result in erroneous set operation of the memory cell after the completion of the reset operation.